


First Impressions

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-30
Updated: 2003-11-30
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Danny has a new foster home





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Daniel as a child

  
Author's notes: Daniel as a child  


* * *

First Impressions

### First Impressions

#### by LD Steen

Date Archived: 11/30/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Hurt/Comfort, Alternate Universe  
Characters/Pairings: Dr. Daniel Jackson     No Pairing         
Rating: PG  
Spoilers:   
Permission to archive: any, just let me know where  
Series: first in series  
Notes: Daniel as a child  
Warnings:   
Disclaimer: Not mine, but I can wish  
Summary: Danny has a new foster home

* * *
    
    
                                 Danny Jackson shivered in the thin protection of 
                            his blue flannel pj's. His arm and head still hurt. He 
                            wished Trina, his social worker, would hurry up to come 
                            get him. He truly hated hospitals.
                                 "Hey Danny" He jumped at the sudden intrusion. He 
                            hadn't heard Trina slip into his room. He smiled shyly 
                            at the diminutive redhead. "You ready to blow this 
                            joint?"
                                 "A quick nod from Danny made her grin. He was one 
                            of her favorites and she let him know it. She helped him 
                            change into his jeans and a t-shirt. He looked at her 
                            trustingly and slipped his small hand into hers. She 
                            kneeled in front of the solomn five year old and finger 
                            combed his hair.
                                 "Ok Kiddo, I think I have a plan of action here, 
                            but it's gonna be tricky." Blue eyes gazed at her 
                            questioningly, but as usual Danny didn't utter a word. 
                            She sighed and held him close. "I'm gonna be straight 
                            with you Danny. You've been to four foster homes in six 
                            months. I don't want to see you hurt again, and to be 
                            honest, there aren't a whole lot of people I trust to 
                            take good care of you." She traced the bruise covering 
                            the right side of Danny's face."There is one place 
                            Danny, but it's gonna take some fancy footwork to get 
                            you in there. You're gonna have to help me out ok?"
                                 Danny nodded.
                                 "Can you do puppy dog eyes?"
                                 Dark blond brows drew together questioningly. Trina 
                            grinned.
                                 "Close enough. Now, if I can just keep her from 
                            killing me we'll have it made."
                                 Somehow Danny wasn't at all sure he liked the sound 
                            of this new home.
    
    
    
                                 Trina's Mustang roared along the long private 
                            drive. Danny looked up at the huge brick house in front 
                            of them. Trina saw the fear in his eyes.
                                 "It'll be ok Danny. You'll like Kat, she'll like 
                            you. It's me she's gonna kill. Don't worry, her bark is 
                            tons worse than her bite. Just be yourself and 
                            everything will be ok."
    
    
    
                                 Danny stood silently beside  Trina as she rang the 
                            bell. There were a few moments of silence then the heavy 
                            oak door was flung open.
                                 "What the hell do you want Katrina Walker?
                                 Danny drew back fearfully, but Trina held him 
                            gently.
                                 "Now Kat, is that any way to talk in front of a 
                            child?"
                                 "Don't tell me you brought some kid here. I told 
                            you..."
                                 "Knock it off Kat. Danny's been through enough. He 
                            doesn't need one of your temper tantrums. Besides your 
                            getting a little old for them." 
                                 The angry face softened slightly as deep blue eyes 
                            gazed at Daniel. For just a moment Danny thought he saw 
                            a flash of pain on the classically beautiful face. Kat 
                            sighed and reached down to gently touch the bruised 
                            cheek."
                                 "Aw hell Kid. Who did this to you? Are they in jail 
                            yet Trina, or did you just kill them and hide the 
                            bodies?"
                                 Trina grinned knowingly. She'd caught her, now she 
                            just had to reel her in. "I'm still working out the 
                            details on that one. But for right now I need a safe 
                            place for Danny."
                                 "And you thought of me? I think you'd best go get 
                            your head checked. I quit the program. No more kids ! 
                            Remember."
                                 Danny looked up with tears trembling in his eyes. 
                            Kat kneeled down in front of him and with tears of her 
                            own drew him to her.
                                 "I'm sorry Kid. I didn't mean to hurt you. I 
                            just...I'm not mother material."
                                 Danny's small hands clutched desperately at her 
                            shirt, his tears soaking her skin. She lifted him 
                            effortlessly and carried him into the house. " I hate 
                            you Trina Walker, and I'll never forgive you for this." 
                            Danny heard her growl. He looked over Kat's shoulder at 
                            Trina's unrepentant grin.
                                 "I know Sis, I know." 
    
    
    
                                 An hour later and exhausted five year old had cried 
                            himself to sleep in his new bed. His new foster mother 
                            unpacked a ragged bunch of clothes. She fingered the 
                            holes in the jeans she was holding.
                                 "Shit kid." she murmured softly, "hasn't anyone 
                            bothered to take care of you? They must all have been 
                            idiots."
                                 The tiny figure in the bed stirred slightly. Kat 
                            sighed and reached up to the top shelf of the closet to 
                            pull down a thick blanket. Gently she tucked it around 
                            the sleeping child.
                                 "I guess you'll need some clothes and such. We'll 
                            go shopping in the morning."
    
    
    
                                 Danny awoke to a comfortable warmth. He looked down 
                            at the furry body surrounding his feet. A huge Siamese 
                            cat blinked back at him sleepily. He reached down and 
                            gathered the cat to him as he looked around the 
                            unfamiliar room. He was riveted by the large amounts of 
                            toys and was especially thrilled with the shelves of 
                            books lining the walls. He climbed out of bed and stared 
                            at the books longingly, but several months of foster 
                            care had taught him he had no rights to anything 
                            anymore. Still, he reached out his hand, near but not 
                            touching.
                                 "It's OK Danny." He turned to find Kat in a 
                            recliner, a blanket drawn around her. "They're yours 
                            now. Enjoy."
                                 The cat climbed into her lap, purring loudly.
                                 Danny's hands trembled as he held one of the 
                            volumes. He flipped through the pages, but most of the 
                            words he hadn't learned yet.  Kat smiled and held open 
                            the blanket. Danny climbed in wordlessly and handed her 
                            the book. Her voice was surprisingly soft as she read 
                            about a young dragon who saved the prince of the castle 
                            from the evil knights. Danny just closed his eyes and 
                            enjoyed the unexpected cuddle.
    
    
    
                                 Danny frowned as he stood outside Kat's bedroom 
                            door. He had fallen asleep after their shopping trip and 
                            when he awoke his new guardian was nowhere to be found. 
                            After searching most of the house, he had heard muffled 
                            sounds inside this room. Sounds he were sure were Kat 
                            crying.
                                 He pushed open the door and saw Kat lying across a 
                            huge brass bed, a picture clutched to her chest. She 
                            hadn't yet noticed him, but he saw the tears streaming 
                            down her face. He climbed into the bed and laid down 
                            next to her.
                                 "Danny," she whispered softly. "I'm so sorry Kiddo. 
                            This just wasn't one of Trina's more brilliant ideas."
                                 Danny patted her face gently. She sniffled a bit 
                            and held him close. He touched the picture and  she 
                            allowed him to take it. In it, a blond haired boy smiled 
                            happily in Kat's arms. Danny smiled. Kat looked so happy 
                            in the picture.
                                 "That was my Jimmy. He was about your age when that 
                            was taken."
                                 Danny snuggled closer. He sensed the incredible 
                            sadness she had.
                                 "He died Danny. Two years ago. We were at the park 
                            when a drunk driver jumped the curve." She sighed and 
                            laid the picture on the bedside table.
                                 "It...it wasn't a bad idea," Danny murmured softly. 
                            Kat arched an eyebrow at him. It was the only words 
                            Danny had spoken since arriving at her home. "Miss 
                            Trina, she knew."
                                 "Knew what Danny?" Kat questioned as she drew him 
                            into a hug.
                                 "Sh...she knew its time."
                                 Kat bit her bottom lip gently as she realized Danny 
                            was right.
                                 "Yeah Kiddo, I think you're on to something. It is 
                            time. We need each other huh?"
                                 Danny nodded solemnly and Kat laughed. She gave him 
                            a tight squeeze.
                                 "How does such a little boy know so much?" She 
                            smiled through her tears. Danny leaned into the cuddle. 
                            This was so unlike all the other homes. He knew somehow 
                            that Kat would never hurt him.
    
    
    
                                 "N...nooooo...Mommy...Daddy...no, please wake 
                            up...Mommy..."
                                 Kat ran swiftly to Danny's room as she heard his 
                            screams. She scooped up the thrashing child as she 
                            rocked him gently. He'd been with her a little over a 
                            month and she'd been awakened many times by his 
                            nightmares.
                                 "Shhh, its ok Danny.It'll be ok. It's all over." 
                            She soothed as she gently rubbed his back. Danny sobbed 
                            out his pain to her. After awhile she felt him relax 
                            back into sleep. She continued to rock him though, tears 
                            of her own falling into his blond hair.
                                 "I'm so sorry Danny. So sorry you had to see that. 
                            I wish I knew how to help." After a little longer she 
                            too fell asleep, the child still held tightly in her 
                            arms.
    
    
    
                                 Trina and Kat sat on a bench outside, watching as 
                            Danny rode his new bike down the long driveway.
                                 "He's talking" Trina marveled, smiling at the happy 
                            little boy.
                                 "Oh yeah, he's talking. Sometimes in several 
                            different languages. He's brilliant Trina. I'm not sure 
                            I can keep up with him."
                                 "I'm sure Kat. In fact I think you're the best 
                            thing that's happened to that boy in a very long time."
                                 "Well, he's the best thing to happen to me, that's 
                            for sure."
                                 "John told me you're writing again. A sequel to the 
                            Princes Dragon book."
                                 "Yeah, its Danny's favorite book.I thought he'd 
                            like a new one."
                                 "Does he know you wrote it?"
                                 "Nah, That would just take all the  fun out of it. 
                            He just likes it at bedtime for now. It's enough. I 
                            think I'll do a new series though. He's real into myths 
                            and such. It could be fun don't you think?"
                                 "You never wrote for Jimmy."
                                 "Jimmy was never much of a reader. Danny is." She 
                            smiled at Trina. "Thanks by the way."
                                 "Thanks for what?"
                                 "For the gift you've brought me. I don't think you 
                            know what Danny means to me."
                                 Trina just grinned.
                                 "Kat, I don't think you have any idea what you mean 
                            to Danny."
                                 "Have you heard from his Grandfather?"
                                 "Yeah, he's refusing to give him up. Danny will 
                            stay in the system for now." She looked at Kat with a 
                            smile. "Don't worry big sister, Hes all yours for now 
                            and I seriously doubt that will change. The new laws 
                            prefer long term placements to short term. And I'll be 
                            there to fight for you if anyone tries to get him. "
                                 "Cool. What say we go get my son and go out for 
                            pizza?"
                                 "Sounds like a plan to me."
    

The end for now.   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to LD Steen


End file.
